Adaptation may be used in a wireless network link to compensate for, among other things, changes in channel conditions over time. Different techniques are available for implementing adaptation in a wireless link, each technique having its own advantages and disadvantages. Methods and structures are needed for effectively selecting an adaptation technique for use in a wireless network link.